


Mine

by incorrectboosol



Series: Verkwan Headcanons [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hot, Jealousy, Kind of soft at the end, M/M, possessive, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectboosol/pseuds/incorrectboosol
Summary: Verkwan headcanon 3Hansol gets really possessive over Seungkwan. He tries to hide it and play it cool, but Seungkwan doesn't even try to hide the fact that knows. He actually loves to purposely make Hansol jealous.By @incorrectboosol on Twitter





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short story for the third headcanon in my Verkwan headcanon thread on my Twitter Verkwan account, @incorrectboosol .

Maybe Hansol is overreacting. It's not like Seungkwan and Mingyu are actually doing anything. They're just sitting really close, and Seungkwan keeps touching Mingyu, and Mingyu, of course, is touching Seungkwan too. A finger brushing his hair out of his face, a palm touching his thigh.

Hansol doesn't miss the sly little smirk Seungkwan sends Hansol when he looks back at him. But it's not like Hansol is jealous or anything. They both know that Seungkwan is just doing this to toy with Hansol, but it still makes Hansol cross his arms and glare holes into the back of Mingyu's head.

Okay, so maybe Hansol is a little bit jealous. Can you blame him? Seungkwan is beautiful, talented, funny, kind, and his boyfriend, for God’s sake. And yet, there Seungkwan is, 5 meters away from him, flirting with Kim Mingyu and making Hansol jealous.

Then Mingyu's arm finds its way around Seungkwan's waist, and something inside Hansol snaps. So much for calm and composed, he thinks to himself as he's storming over to where Seungkwan and Mingyu are talking.

Hansol pulls Seungkwan's arm so that he's standing too, then he grabs Seungkwan's head and kisses him. The kiss lasts for a few seconds, and when Hansol pulls away, Seungkwan is smirking victoriously.

Hansol throws a glare at Mingyu over his shoulder, who's staring at them with wide eyes. "Get lost," he growls.

Mingyu doesn't need to be told twice, he scrambles up and practically runs away.

Only when Mingyu leaves the room does Hansol look at Seungkwan. This time, when Hansol mashes his lips against Seungkwan's, it's much more heated. Hansol pulls away a few minutes later, out of breath.

Seungkwan smirks, "getting a little jealous, aren't we?"

Hansol wraps an arm around Seungkwan's waist, in the same place Mingyu had it before. The thought sends a flash of jealousy coursing through him. He pulls Seungkwan until they're chest to chest, and he can hear Seungkwan's breath hitch just the slightest bit. Hansol smirks and leans down so that his mouth is beside Seungkwan's ear.

"You're mine," Hansol whispers, his grip on Seungkwan's waist unforgiving.

Despite the sexual tension, Seungkwan melts into Hansol's arms at his words.

"Yeah, I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @incorrectboosol on Twitter. I post incorrect quotes, headcanons, short stories, and more!


End file.
